A microwave oven, an example of the heating cooker, usually needs an input of a heating time by a user before starting the cooking.
A large number of techniques has been developed for automatically setting a heating time. For instance, patent literature 1 discloses a technique that analyzes an image of a heat-target object shot before cooking, thereby selecting a cooking method.